


Sleep

by Mastia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mastia/pseuds/Mastia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I shivered. The only thing I remembered clearly from my dream was a man’s voice. The frustration and pure anguish he’d given off made my heart ache, and could feel the tears starting to well up again at his words, though I didn't understand why. //Reincarnation AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I just had the sudden urge to write a reincarnation fic...I'm not sure if I'll continue with this or not (give it more chapters and a plot)...If you guys want one leave comments/kudos/bookmarks etc...I won't know what you want of you don't tell me c:
> 
> For those of you reading my other two fics, I just wanted to let you know that I am working on them-albeit slowly ;-;...I'm just stuck on plot and stuff *bows* please forgive me 
> 
> The song that 'inspired' this fic is Sleep by Poets of the Fall :> You can listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_w4A_9Gnnk
> 
> Anyways, enough of the notes-

I was tired- the kind of tired where you've had enough sleep, but your body doesn't want to move and your mind doesn't want to work- and I was scared. Sweat soaked through the thin fabric of my shirt and made it stick to my skin. Despite the warm summer breeze, I shook.

I‘d woken up suddenly, and still disoriented, I felt the panic start to bubble up. I closed my eyes, trying desperately to remember who and where I was, and to calm myself down. Breathe in _._ _You’ll be fine._ Breathe out. _You_ are _fine._ Breathe in. Breathe out. That’s right- I’d been at the park waiting for Mikasa to finish work.

I was trying so hard to tune everything else out, that I jumped when I felt a hand brush my hair. I looked up to see my sister, Mikasa, staring down at me with a gentle smile on her face. Her voice was soft when she spoke.

“Why are you crying?”

“Huh?” My voice cracked, shaky and hoarse; I could feel her fingers grazing over my skin, but was too shocked to care. My eyes were swollen and probably red, and snot and tears left tracks on my face. I must have looked absolutely disgusting.

Mikasa remained quiet. The only sign she was there at all was the pressure on my skin and her faint breathing. She smelled nice, like fresh laundry and freshly baked bread, and I felt the relief wash over me in waves. Whatever feeling I’d had had vanished with her presence. Still, I didn’t want to get up, and she stayed with me like that until I was ready.       

I shivered. The only thing I remembered clearly from my dream was a man’s voice. The frustration and pure anguish he’d given off made my heart ache, and could feel the tears starting to well up again at his words, though I didn't understand why.

_“Damn it, Brat, don’t fall asleep. Don’t you dare go to sleep!”_

**Author's Note:**

> You can message me with questions here or on tumblr-
> 
> mastia.tumblr.com
> 
> I track the tags:
> 
> mastia  
> snk unexpected meeting  
> snk infected  
> snk sleep  
> fic: sleep


End file.
